


Rivetra Week Day 2: Parents

by hunntea



Series: Rivetra Week 2017 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Day 2: Parents, F/M, Rivetra Week, Rivetra Week 2017, winterrw2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9448727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunntea/pseuds/hunntea
Summary: Petra reflects on her mother she has never known.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is day 2 for rivetra week.

“I never knew my mother,” Petra admits one day before training.

She and Levi were warming up together, a tradition that Petra insisted they should have before any training day with the special ops squad. She told him once that it loosened her up and pumped her up for sparring.

“Hm?” he responds, taking a break from stretching to look at his subordinate. She always shared something about her life, it distracted him from his own. “What happened to her?”

He watches her tuck a strand of hair behind her ear in thought. “I don’t know. My father said she left us because she felt like she wasn’t ready for a family,” her voice trails off.

He frowns slightly, he only ever knew his mother. To think that someone as motherly as Petra didn’t know hers made him feel a hint of sadness.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” he tells her, not really knowing what else to say. “I guess some people really aren’t fit to have a kid.”

She bites her lip in thought, a habit he learned to spot through his time working with her. “I don’t know. I guess I’m just worried that I’ll—“

“Stop worrying,” he cuts her off. He felt like her sentence was becoming dangerously close to saying she wasn’t fit to be a parent. So, he gives her comfort.

“Petra, you’re going to be as great a mother as you are a soldier. Don’t doubt yourself like that.”


End file.
